


Mug

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Brock insists on hot chocolate with each breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own Pokemon nor am I profiting off this.

Brock insists on hot chocolate with breakfast; once a treat for his family now readily available in her cabinets. Misty sips from her mug, stretching her feet to sit on the empty chair across from her. 

"You have a princess festival mug." Brock sounds amused, "When did you get it?" 

Seized with a sudden protectiveness, she curls her fingers tighter and pulls the mug towards her. 

"I pick them up whenever I can, because Ash always seems to break them. This one is my newest." 

A skin is beginning to form on his hot chocolate. 

"Should I go wake him up?" 

"Give him a few more minutes to smell breakfast."


End file.
